seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Aishia
Summary Aishia is Rio's contract spirit as well as a high rank spirit, of which their existence are incredibly rare. She has been contracted with Rio since the start of the novel, during the time Haruto's memories awakened within Rio. Aishia was the one who taught Rio the Spirit Arts before he sets foot on Seirei no Tami after he fled from the Strahl region due to being framed for the Cliff incident. Prior to her awakening in her humanoid spirit form, Aishia spent the 3 preludes arc mostly by sleeping and residing within Rio. Rio would occasionally hear Aishia's voice briefly in a form of inner-monologue, where she tries to help and guide him out of his predicament. Aishia would eventually manifested herself and wakes up next to Rio on his bed after Rio successfully rescued Miharu, Aki and Masato from the slave traders. Appearance Aishia is stated many times in the story as the most beautiful female in the series. She has a very divine look as said by Rio seeming almost artificial in a way, her beauty leaving a cold and fleeting impression. Aishia has extremely long peach-coloured hair reaching down her knee and gem-like eyes of the same colour. Personality Aisia is a caring and curious girl. She is devoted to Rio and will always accept him. She always wants to try living the same as humans do, eating good food, taking a bath, and wearing a cute dress. Though she's pretty blunt with her words, she has a weak expression. Almost expressionless most of the time, and she speaks in a monotone intonation. According to Dryas, it's unnatural for Aishia to shown lack of expression as a spirit's personality should mature and when they reach high-class humanoid spirit. They should already have full personality, yet although already a humanoid spirit, Aishia is like a Medium class spirit mental wise, unless, being an expressionless character is indeed her personality. Also, when she manifested she had no memories aside from knowing all about Rio. WN Route ''Pre-Awakening Aishia first appear in Rio dream at the day Haruto memory awaken in him, she told Rio about his ability to use Spirit art, Then later in the day of Hero summoning, Aishia notify Rio using telepathy about Miharu arrival and told him to head where she land to safe her from being enslaved. Awakening Aishia truly awaken 3-4 days after the hero summoning, appearing naked in Rio bed, witnessed by Miharu and Celia, after explaining the circumstance to Miharu and Celia, Rio give her her name, Aishia, and then they start living in rock house with Aishia helping Rio teaching the 3 Japanese Strahl language. Almond Raid To congratulate them learning Strahl langguage, Rio bring everyone to Almond for shopping, while Rio went with Masato to buy sword, Aishia together with the rest of the girls shopping for dress, with Miharu, Aishia, and Celia in one place, they soon garner attention, afterward, Rio bring them for a lunch in a high class restaurant. In the middle of lunch, the group disturbed by the intruding Stead and Alphonse that wish to use their table, seeiing the girls beauty, the two tried to pick them up, especially Alphonse that tried to kiss Aishia hand only for Aishia to swat his hand, Rio tried to force them out, not liking his attitude, Alphonse and Stead tried to use Noble strike, only for Rio to bisect their sword cleanly in half, and Aria arrive and arrest them afterward. In the next day, Rio went to Liselotte mansion to deal with the aftermath while the rest stay in the rock house guarded by Aishia, soon, the Raid happen and monster attack the city, half of the monter are directed to attack the rock house, Aishia protect the house defeating many monster with Celia support, until they soon getting outnumbered, Aishia sent a big magic light attack to the sky as a signal, soon Rio return, and face off the monster tamer mastermind that keep watching from afar the attack to the rock house, though they manage to escape using black wyvern. Galwark Ball Aishia stays with Celia, Miharu, Aki and Masato while Rio attending the party, at first they stay in the rock house, and after Satsuki visit them, they move and stay in a high class inn near the palace. Reunion After Takahisa ask to meet the three, Rio use telepathy for aishia to ask them what they want, in the next day, Aishia stays to protect and accompany Celia in the inn while Rio still dealing with the letter mess Princess Escape After Rio decide to help Christina escape, Aishia help create a diversion by disguising her self as Christina and break through the northern gate while the rest slip through the south gate, afterward, Aishia stay with the group in spirit form with Celia while Rio bought the supply needed. Later in the next city, Aishia offer to gather information and lurk and listening to Rio pursuer conversation, picking up their background and goal, and relationship with Lucius. In the ambush near the border, aishia first staying with Celia before forced to seperate to face Reiss that trying to keep Aishia away from Charles group that waiting for Christina group in the way ahead, Reiss cover himself with veil of darkness where bunch of monster like revenant and minotaur jump out, Aishia eaasily deal with them, Reiss then taking out bunch of skeleton that after getting destroyed by Aishia, combined into one giant skeleton, Reiss escape when Aishia dealing with the giant skeleton. Celia Escort While Rio travel north to Proxia in order to look for Lucius track, Aishia offer herself to stay and protect Celia back in Rodania, She stay in spirit mode to save on mana expenditure, Rio also give Celia a spirit stone charged full with his mana as back up if Aishia need it. on later days after Rio left, Celia had a tea party with Christina and Roana, and the topic start moving to Rodania noble trying to bind Rio to Restoration by engaging him with a Restoration noble girl, something that Christina and Celia believe will be impossible, Christina tell Celia, if there's a noble lady of Beltram that has a chance, its only her, Surprising her, and start making manyy excuse. Later, Aishia ask Celia directly if she didn't want to marry Rio, Celia again start making excuse but it's impossible to lie to Aishia that connected spiritually, Celia then make Aishia promises to keep that conversation as secret from Rio Later on, Aishia notice that Rio come back, Congratulate him for achieving his goal, Rio ask Aishia if there's anything happening which Aishia answer there's nothing worth mentioning happen around Celia, which Rio chuckled hearing it, considering Restoration should be still in grieving for Flora missing in dragon attack, meaning Aishia doesn't consider that as important. After Rio reach his mansion and leave celia to attend to Flora, Aishia materialize welcoming Rio back home, after both of them exchange info about current situation, Aishia keep the marriage topic secret as promises and tell Rio that Celia wishes for a bathroom in the mansion instead. After Rio finishes the Bathroom, somehow Celia manage to invite Rio to get in together, flustered both, Rio try to decline when Aishia pop out and tell the two she want to get in too, later they get in together where Rio and Celia got really embarassed with each other while Aishia doesnt care and get in without wearing anything, start washing her hair, and sleep in the bath tub. Spirit Village After the bathroom finished, Haruto left Rodania with Aishia for Seirei no Tami, promising Celia to come back in a month at most. LN Route Pre-Awakening Aishia first appear in Rio dream at the day Haruto memory awaken in him, she told Rio about his ability to use Spirit art, Then later in the day of Hero summoning, Aishia notify Rio using telepathy about Miharu arrival and told him to head where she land to safe her from being enslaved. Awakening The sign of Aishia awekening happen at the same time of the hero summoning where Rio sense a warm magical build up inside him, Aishia truly awaken in the next morning, appearing naked in Rio bed, witnessed by Miharu, after explaining the circumstance to Miharu, Rio give her her name, Aishia, and then they start living in rock house with Aishia helping Rio teaching the 3 Japanese Strahl language. Spirit Village Wedding Crasher Amande's Trouble Galarc Ball Princess Escape Calm Before the Storm Reiss Raid Relationship ;'Rio / Haruto Amakawa' : As Rio's spirit, Aishia knows everything about Rio, including his past life, his dreams, his feelings, and his regret. For Aishia, Rio is her everything and she is willing to do anything for him, Aishia never call him Rio but Haruto instead, despite Rio insistence that they are 2 different person and he is rio with only haruto knowledge, but not Haruto in persona. ;'Latifa' : Though at first Latifa is quite anxious around Aishia, they become closer after Aishia tells her that she knows everything, even the fact about what he is doing back in Japan that Haruto does not realize and that anyone that precious for Haruto will be precious for her. After this Latifa starts calling her 'Ai-nee'. ;'Celia Claire' : Aishia has an amicable relationship with Celia, they often fight side by side, when Rio plans to go north, Aishia the one that offers herself to stay and protect Celia. ;'Ayase Miharu' : Aishia has a friendly relationship with Miharu and Aishia even took a cooking lesson from Miharu. Miharu refers to Aishia as Ai-chan. ;'Dryas' : As the same Humanoid spirit, Dryas has quite the curiosity for Aishia and they get along well. Abilities 'Spirit Art: As a high-class spirit, Aishia is the pinnacle of spirit art, moreover, she also a universal attribute spirit, meaning that she can use all attribute in their strongest state. '''Martial Art: Aisia possesses the same martial art with Rio through some kind of imitating ability. Telepathy: By creating a path that connects their soul, Aishia can communicate with the one connected with her telepathically, while her main path is her contract with Rio, she also can create a temporary path when getting separated from Rio, her telepathy range can encompass an entire city. Dream Creator: Aishia can create a dream and show it to someone that's sleeping, it can range from good dream to bad dream and the one that experiencing it can only follow the dream without any ability to change anything in it. Trivia *Aishia name come from the Spirit people language that means a warm Spring and A Beautiful Spring, with the latter meaning sharing the same meaning with Miharu name Gallery AisiaPic.JPG|Aisia _ProfPic V0400.png|Aishia in Cover 04 V0402.png|Aishia in Vol 04 Art Spread V0403.png|Aishia Awakening V0501.jpg|Aishia and Dryas escorted by Rio V0602.jpg|Aishia and Celia V0702.jpg|Aishia, Rio, and Cecilia V0800.jpg|Aishia and Rio V0803.jpg|Aishia giving Miharu Haruto life Dream aisia-sw.jpg|Aisia Swimsuit Aisia (1).jpg|Aisia Design 01 Aisia (2).jpg|Aisia Design 02 V0408.png|Aisia waking up V0412.png|Aisia first battle V0508.jpg|Aisia and Rio V0509.jpg|Aisia learning cooking from Miharu V0606.png|Aisia and Celia in the bath V0707.jpg|Aisia and Cecilia meeting Liselotte V1007.jpg|Aisia and the rest of Rio harem V1310.jpg|Aisia looking at Rio V1313.jpg|Aisia protecting Celia from Reiss AisiaChibi.png|Aisia_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seirei no Tami